


Poetry Here & Now

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt-based poem: what is poetry & how do you define what poetry is! please read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Here & Now

**Poetry Here & Now **

poetry is the here & the now,  
where ink & paper collide in one,  
where everything comes all together again


End file.
